Stay With Me
by oneofthefreepeople
Summary: Bonnie is fed up with Damon's behaviour. She's leaving for New York. But is Damon really as uninterested as Bonnie believes him to be? A bit OC but use your imagination. Written a few years ago when I had my huge Bamon phase.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Diaries and blah blah.

I wrote this a few years ago and I noticed that some of you wanted me to continue 'People Change' but there's nothing more to write there. So I'm giving you this instead. Sorry, it's the book category so if you haven't read the Vampire Diaries books, you should. Then you'll see the bullshit that Delena really is! Bamon for life :P

XO

L

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Really I should've known better but at the time I was too naive. I knew he would never really love me. I wonder why he ever bothered to save me. Not that it matters right now. All I want is to go back in time and have him leave me out there and watch me die. It would've been so much easier than to have him come back for me out of love for someone else. I knew that it was never meant to happen and yet I couldn't leave it alone. So much for being smart, so much for being careful. I don't know when it happened. I don't know why. All I know is that it's going to kill me eventually unless I can forget him somehow.

That's what I plan on doing now. My bags are packed and my room is bare. Everything that was mine is now in my car, ready to go. I haven't said goodbye to anyone. I didn't think that I would be able to. Especially since I know that all of his love for her is for nothing. I once told him this and he just smirked and said: "things change."

I didn't understand what he meant then. I don't think that I ever will. I love him for what I know him to be underneath. I love him for everything that he does not think himself to be, but I know better.

I'm walking out of the house, turning around when I reach my car. I've lived here my whole life. Now it's off to New York to start a new life... away from vampires and away from him. It's time to grow up and leave those memories behind me.

Suddenly, I hear a sound breaking the silence. I turn to my right to see a crow sitting in a pine tree. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open them only to find him right infront of me. His eyes are darker than usually and he looks angry. His black hair is a little messier than normal from the wind and I still find him every bit as breathtaking as before.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he says with a harsh voice

"It's called leaving, it's a concept I thought you understood quite well."

I don't know why I bother to be rude. It's not like my voice has any real power. They're all empty words now.

"Don't play games with me, witch! Why are you leaving?"

I can see the pure rage in him but I can't tell why he's so mad. He wouldn't care if I left without saying goodbye. He's done it a few times himself. So when I see him looking like he's going to explode at any given moment, I feel confused.

"I'm going to New York. I got accepted to NYU. You don't need me around anymore. You never did in the first place. Tell the others that I'm sorry but that this is the only way. I won't be a stranger but they have to accept the fact that I'm not going to come back. I'll call... Tell Elena and Meredith that I love them. It's the last thing I'll ever ask of you, Damon."

His eyes are still intense but his expression has changed. He doesn't look mad anymore, he looks almost sad. My heart is breaking all over again and I know I can't stay any longer or I won't be able to leave.

"And what about me? What are you going to say to me? Or does your goodbye only include your friends? I don't get a single word from you? I saved you from a sure and painful death and I don't get a word!"

I keep my eyes on the ground as I whisper:

"I wished you would've left me to die. If you had, I wouldn't have to do this."

I let my eyes wander up his perfect body to finally rest on his eyes. He looks shocked by my admission.

"I know why you did it and it's okay. I understand. I think I'm the only one who understands. I just can't watch it anymore. You know as well as I do that she loves Stefan. She went to hell and back for him. At some point you're gonna have to let her go, Damon. It'll be the end of you otherwise. Trust me, I would know. "

I pause to gather the strength to tell him the most important part.

"I want you to know that I believe in you; that you are so much more what you pretend to be. Don't live your life like that. You deserve better after all you've suffered through... I love you. Goodbye, Damon."

I turn from him and start walking the last few steps to the car. I nearly choke on my own sobs on the way. He just stands there, not moving an inch. I get inside the car and is just about to close the door to see that it's stuck. His left hand is keeping it open and I almost scream at him for making this so hard for me.

"You don't honestly think that I would let you leave after hearing you say that you love me, do you? And as to why I saved you, how can you possibly think that I did it for her?"

I dare to glance up towards him and frown at his expression. He looks so frustrated, like there's something I'm not seeing that he needs me to understand. He looks almost desperate now. He pulls me out of the car and in a second, I'm inches away from his face. The intensity in his eyes is directed right at me and I'm almost afraid. He opens his mouth only to close it again. He closes his eyes for a moment and pulls me into his arms. My head is against his chest and he's holding me so tightly that I almost can't breathe. He whispers things in a language I don't understand but it sounds so soothing and it's wonderful to hear how gentle his voice can be. His voice can be like thunder when he's angry, cold as ice when he's sad. But when he's like this . . .His voice is sweeter than any melody that any God given musician can ever come up with.

"I saved you for myself." he says after a few moments.

"The thought of you dying was too much to bear and I didn't have a choice. I had to keep you alive. I need you. I didn't see it before but I can see it now. I belong with you, to you. In every possible way you can imagine. You awakened something in me that can't be put asleep again. Give me a chance to prove it to you. Bonnie, I ... I love you. Please stay?"

I'm in shock and forgot how to breathe for a minute. Did he really say what I think he said? Does he mean it? Does he really love me as much as I love him?

He finally lets go of me a little and I pull back to search his face. His eyes are staring into my own with such intensity that I think I might break from the force that is him. His gaze is moving from my eyes to my lips and he seems to be waiting for my response. My head is spinning out of control and I can't think.

"I ... I can't. I have packed everything and I... I have to-"

I'm confused and my things are in the car, waiting for me and-

"I'm sure we can unpack your things. Please, Bonnie. I'd do anything to make you stay here with me. Please?"

He pleads with me and I know the gesture in the plea. Damon Salvatore never pleads, is too proud to beg. I don't know how to say no to him anymore but I don't want to. I wrap my arms around his neck and he lowers his head. When his lips meets mine, I don't remember where I am or who I am. All that exists in the world is him. He moans and opens his mouth. I grant his silent request and I sigh at the feel of his warm tongue inside my mouth. I can feel the deep connection between us and I know that he feels it too.

When we finally stop kissing, I'm panting and I feel slightly dizzy. He has a smile on his face that lights up his eyes and I can't look away. The gentleness in his gaze and his strong arms that are still wrapped around me makes me feel so precious, like I'm a treasure of some sorts and he holds me close as if he's afraid that I'll go up in smoke. I understand the feeling; I know it too well. The tables are turned now.

"Damon...you're the dumbest I've ever met in my entire life. I hate you more than I've ever hated anyone."

My lips can't help but turn up at the sides as I tell him how ridiculous my feelings for him are.

"But you love me more than you've ever loved anyone?"

I can see the flicker of doubt and fear in his eyes before it disappears and I reassure him of his place in my heart.

"Yes, and you better remember it. Come on, let's go inside."

He smiles at this and follows me back to the house without protests, closing the car door behind us. He stops right at the doorway and looks pleadingly at me.

"I've never been invited in here. Not officially. Elena let me in before she know who and what I was." He looks guilty and his tone is apologetic.

"I know. But you are a different person now, a better person now. I forgave you for what happened a long time ago."

I open the door and step inside and bring my hand to his jacket, pulling him towards me. He comes thorugh the doorway and is up against me in a second. His mouth comes down to meet mine and we just stand there, making out for a long time. Then he picks me up and carries me up to my room and lays me down gently on the bed. His eyes never wander from my own and I pull him down on top of me. He kisses me with passion and I feel like there's something binding us together. I can't imagine letting go of him now. I love him more than anything. He's my world and I'm his.

We stayed in bed the whole day and the whole night. Trying to count all the times we made love makes me blush. He kept telling me how much he loved me and that he was never going to let me go. To hear him say those things while marking me as his was mindblowing. I never thought it could be that wonderful. Everything is wonderful with him. It's like seeing the world in colour for the first time ever. I can't keep my eyes off him. He pulls me to him like a moth to a flame.

When I woke up in his arms I still thought that I was dreaming. I've never seen him smile so much before. But now that I have seen his real smile, I want to keep it on his face forever. It can light up the darkest place on Earth. I know that there are going to be problems along the road for us but I know that we'll get through. I would give up anything for him, including me life.

Immortality is nothing without a purpose, without a reason.

Damon is all of that… and so much more.

**So that was it. Review or send me an email and I'll get back to you.**


End file.
